The present invention relates to a new and distinct vigorous-growing perennial variety of Zoysia macrantha, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘MAC03’. Its market class is that of a turf grass. ‘MAC03’ is intended for use as a lawn grass in gardening, landscaping, sports fields and amenity horticulture including coastal areas with exposure to salt.
The new Zoysia macrantha cultivar is a seedling selection discovered in a controlled planting of Zoysia macrantha wild forms, not patented. These selections were originally collected from coastal areas of NSW, Australia including Central Coast and Wollongong. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single plant within a population of plants of Zoysia macrantha designated ‘T11’ during summer 2006-2007 in a controlled environment at Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia. ‘T11’ was the result of a previous five generations of selections based on fast speed of growth and overall turf habit (strong density, rapid ground coverage) from 2000 to 2005. The result of the final selection from the ‘T11’ generation was greatly improved growth rates more suited to lawn use.
‘MAC03’ was first asexually propagated by cutting and division of stolons in 2007 in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia. ‘MAC03’ has since been further asexually propagated by means of cutting and division of stolons. The distinctive characteristics of the variety have remained stable and true to type through successive cycles of asexual propagation.